Hello, Nurse!
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: Another Kraven x Lucian smut story, with a nurse kink to it. Yes, I know Kraven meant to shoot Lucian full of silver nitrate. In this, he is trying to take care of his beloved mate and keep him alive. And then smut when he's back up. Slash


**TITLE: Hello, Nurse**

**CHARACTERS: Lucian, Kraven, mentions others**

**PAIRINGS: Lucian/Kraven**

**NOTES: Had a need. Filled it.**

**DISCLAIMER: Lucian, Kraven, and any others are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

Lucian moaned quietly as he rolled over in the bed. It hurt all over. What happened? His skin felt on fire. Even his blood hurt. "Kraven..." He whimpered for his mate, kicking the sheets from his overheating body. Where was Kraven? Where was his vampyre lover? "Kraven?" Suddenly, he was cold. One hand groped for the comforter that he had just gotten rid of. "Kr-Kraven...I...hurt..."

"Lucian, shh..." Came a voice from above him. A cool hand descended on Lucian's warm forehead. "Lucian, I'm here. I'm right here, love, it's okay. I'm not leaving you." Lucian smiled softly through the pain when he heard his mate's calm voice. He tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids were too heavy to budge. "I'm right here, Lucian. I'm going to make everything all better." The hand on his forehead slid down to his cheek. The thumb rubbed soothing circles in it. "Kraven is here for you, my pretty puppy. My precious wolf."

"Hurts..." Lucian whimpered out, wiggling closer to where he knew his mate was standing. "Hurts...what...what happened?" He set a hand on Kraven's thigh. His brow furrowed when he felt something out of place. His hand slid up slightly, and then back down. It felt almost as if Kraven was wearing fishnet tights. "Kraven..."

"Shh..." Kraven knelt next to the bed. "We won't talk about that right now. I think my little Lucian needs some more rest. Are you sleepy? Do you want something to help you sleep?" When Lucian shook his head, Kraven was perplexed. "Sweetheart, you need to sleep if you're gonna get better."

"Want to be held..." Lucian whined quietly. "Hurts...Kraven, make it stop...hurts me..." He fluttered his eyes open slightly. "K-Kraven...Kr...a...ven..." He sounded pathetic, like he had just come back from a horrible disease, or like he was on his death bed.

Kraven sighed and began stroking Lucian's hair. "I'm right here, Lucian. I can't make it stop, love." He threaded his fingers into the soft, brunette locks. "It's alright. I'll stay right here with you as long as I have to."

Lucian tilted his head into the touch. He let out a sigh and tried opening his eyes again. For a moment, all was blurry. He could just barely make out the form of his mate, standing next to the bed. Kraven was wearing something dark. There was something in his dark hair, also. As the Lycan's vision began to clear, he could make out the red accents on the outfit the other man had on. After a few more moments, Lucian could see clearly. He wanted to laugh, but his chest hurt too much to make a sound. Instead, he let a sly smile cross his face as he, slowly, reached a hand out to touch the silky material of the dress that the vampyre wore.

Kraven pursed his lips, knowing that Lucian had something on his mind to say. "Just say it. I look ridiculous. I know."

Lucian shook his head, still smirking. "I like it..." He let his hand fall to the fishnet stockings that Kraven wore. "You...you're really...trying to...make me...feel better...huh?" He couldn't speak well, as his chest hurt and he needed to take in a deep breath every couple of words. He began to cough.

Kraven immediately set a palm on Lucian's head. "Calm down, Lucian. You're not ready to talk this much. I just got the bullet casings out of you." He bit his tongue at what he had said. He wasn't ready to tell Lucian what had happened, as it seemed his mate didn't remember.

"Bullet...casings?" Lucian coughed out. "What...bullet...casings?"

Kraven sighed and sat on the bed next to his lover, petting his dark hair. "You were shot. You were shot with special bullets, made filled with liquid silver nitrate. There's still some silver in you, that's why you're in so much pain. It's in your bloodstream." He sighed and nodded towards a petri dish filled with bullet shells and broken glass. "Those were in your shoulder." He tapped a heavily taped section of Lucian's bare chest. "And a few in your back."

Lucian drew in a deep breath. "Who shot...shot me?" His memory of that night was fuzzy. He couldn't remember much else than Michael finally becoming a hybrid. His will had been done. And he remembered talking to Kraven...but somewhere along those lines, his mind became a blur. Kraven still hadn't answered, he realized. "Who...shot me?"

Kraven sighed and looked down. "I...I did." He whispered, more to himself than to Lucian. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't want to."

Lucian fell into a coughing fit. "You? You...you shot...shot me? Why?"

Kraven began to pet the other man's hair as he spoke. "I was told to kill any Lycan that interfered. Even you. But Selene switched my guns. The gun I had set aside had normal silver bullets in it. She put down one with liquid silver. I used the wrong gun, and it was too late to change it when I realized what had happened." He pulled Lucian closer, setting his mate's head in his lap. "Please don't be mad, Lucian. Please, I'm trying to fix what happened. I'm taking care of you until the medication takes effect. It should bring all of the silver together, and then all I have to do is cut open that single spot, and we can get it out. It should mass up right..." He tapped a small puncture wound where he had injected his medicine, "...here. And then you'll feel much better."

Lucian whimpered. "I...can't be...believe you...shot me. I...I thought...you loved me...Kraven."

Kraven felt tears welling up in his dark eyes at that sad statement. He picked up Lucian's hand and nuzzled his face against it. "I do love you." He replied quietly. "I do."

Lucian's eyes fell closed again. "Th...then why...did you...shoot me?"

"I was told to." Kraven bit into his lip. "I'm sorry, Lucian. I really am." He watched the moving masses of metal beneath Lucian's skin began to collect at his bicep. "I love you, Lucian. You're my precious puppy, and I love you so much." He picked up the scalpel that he had lying next to the petri dish filled with bullet casings and broken glass. "Let me cut this stuff out of you."

Lucian let out a soft whimper when the sharp blade dug into his skin. He could feel Kraven's fingers at the wound, poking and prodding until something large was extracted. In those few moments, he could feel his strength coming back. He felt a hundred percent better.

Kraven began to tape up the cut. When he was finished, he sighed heavily and sat up his mate. He began to kiss the Lycan softly. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he pulled away. "I'm sorry." A pair of soft lips, surrounded in grating facial hair, met his apology. The dark-haired vampyre moaned quietly and buried his hand in tangled, though soft, brunette hair. "So you forgive me?" He whispered as his mate drew away.

"Of course I forgive you. How can I not when you're wearing this..." Lucian smirked as he walked two fingers up Kraven's thigh and under the skirt of his nurse dress, "...sexy little number?"

Kraven blushed slightly as he smiled. He could see the lust evident in Lucian's eyes, and the other man's hands were soon all over his exposed body, sliding the dress up his hips. "Lucian..." He could feel rough fingers slipping under the sides of his red, ruffled panties. "Lucian, you're going too fast."

Lucian snorted, shaking his head. "I'm looking at you. I want you. I want you now." He leaned over to give Kraven's neck a rough nip. "I'm always too fast when I want something this badly." He kissed over the bruised bite and nibbled at his mate's ear. "Can I undress you, Kraven?"

Kraven bit his lip and nodded, tearing the small nurse hat from his head. Lucian reached behind Kraven to unzip the dress he wore. Together, they worked it down and off. The Lycan took his mate by the ankles and began to undo his high heeled boots. Kraven was surprised at how easily Lucian had recovered. As soon as the silver had left his system, he was back to his normal, animalistic practice of making love like nobody's business. The fishnet tights were the only thing Lucian left on his lover, as the frilly red panties went flying through the air.

"Mine..." Lucian whispered, trailing fingers up Kraven's cool leg to his groin. "My Kraven. My vampyre." He wrapped his hand around the other man's already swelling erection. He began to pump it, slowly and rhythmically, in time with his mate's already erratic breathing. "Calm yourself, Kraven." He murmured gently into the other man's ear. "You don't want to be done so quickly, do you? Wouldn't you like a little..." He chuckled as he thumbed the tip, elicting a gasping moan. "...more?"

Kraven nodded feverishly, spreading his legs as Lucian moved between them. The Lycan settled back on his heels. His hand continued to rise up and down the rapidly thickening shaft. It pulsed against his fingers. The vampyre let out another soft cry and arched his hips into the touch. "More...Lucian, please." He bit his lip, a sharp fang pricking the soft skin and drawing blood. "Lucian..."

Lucian could feel his erection swelling at the sight and sounds of his mate. Kraven had his fishnet-clad legs spread, knees bent and toes on the mattress. His arms were crossed over his head in a casual reminder of how Lucian had him chained up nights ago. Kraven tended to instinctively hold his hands up, as if tied, when he submitted to his mate.

Kraven sighed happily when Lucian began to lick and nibble at his chest. The Lycan's tongue slid pleasurably over one erect nipple. He breathed on the saliva, cooling it further than his mate's already chilled skin. After a slow, pleasurable trek down the vampyre's body, Lucian sat up and reached for the bottle of oil on the nightstand. He touched his own shoulder gently as he sat back, feeling how thickly it was taped up. His back had a pad of the same. He could feel it.

Kraven let out a loud moan when Lucian's index finger, coated in the oil, found his hole. He spread his legs wide, urging him to push the digit inside. His plea was met, and he gasped in pleasure. Lucian pushed the finger in deep and slid it back out slowly. He smiled at the vampyre's quiet groans as he pumped his finger in and out of the ever-receptive opening. After a few moments more, he added a second finger. He scissored them ever-so-gently, waiting for his mate's approval to add a third.

Kraven moaned again. "Lucian, just...just make love to me. Please, I can't wait any longer. Just do it." He scrabbled up to his knees and planted his hands in front of himself, his backside sticking out lewdly for his lover. "Please, hurry."

"Patience, love." Lucian smiled to himself as he covered his manhood in slick oil. He rubbed it in. "Just give me a moment." He grabbed Kraven's slim hips and, without one final warning, penetrated him. They let out matching gasps of pleasure. The Lycan leaned over his mate and bit gently at his shoulders and neck.

Kraven's hands grasped at the sheets. He groaned in delight when Lucian began to move in and out of his hole, long fingers digging into his hips. "Lucian...Lucian, more." One of the rough hands left his hip, instead grabbing his erection. The vampyre let out a squeak followed by a soft moan as his mate began to stroke and tug on his penis. "Lucian!"

Lucian shushed Kraven gently and bit into his shoulderblade, making deep bruises in the shape of his mouth. "Calm yourself, Kraven." He whispered against the pale, cool flesh. "I'm enjoying myself."

Kraven moaned again, shifting to lay his head upon his crossed arms. "Lucian...Oh, Lucian...it...feels so good..." He whimpered when he felt the Lycan thumbing the tip of his erection. "Lucian..."

Lucian chuckled quietly, adjusting himself to hit Kraven's prostate with each inward thrust he did. "Come on, Kraven. You love this." He growled quietly before biting down on Kraven's smooth neck. "Tell me you want this." He buried a hand into Kraven's shoulder-length dark hair and tugged back on it roughly, bringing a scream from his mate's lips.

Kraven panted now, reaching under himself to stroke his cock. He could feel his orgasm rushing to meet him. Just a bit more...

Lucian threw his head back and let out a wolf-like howl as he erupted. His hot, sticky seed filled his mate's system in an overwhelmingly long spurt. Kraven came a moment later, covering the sheets in a sticky whiteness. The Lycan slouched over his lover's back, breathing heavily. They came down from their combined highs slowly, and Lucian pulled out of Kraven.

"Wow...and to think, I almost died before this." Lucian let a grin cross his face. He pulled Kraven down into his arms, almost shivering when the other man snuggled his chilled body against the Lycan's warm frame. "Aww, are you okay, love?"

Kraven nodded, nuzzling Lucian's chest. "You're so warm. And I'm sorry I shot you. I...I was stupid."

Lucian nuzzled Kraven's hair. "Shh...shh, you're not stupid, Kraven. Misguided, yes. Never stupid. I love you. I always will."

Kraven let a smile cross his face and he wiggled even closer. "I love you too, Lucian."


End file.
